Rosario Knight
by Roxy55555
Summary: Moka is forced away from Yokai Academy and into Cross Academy and right as she arrives in town she gets a rude awakening; she tries to stay a day class student but to easily she is discovered and forced into the night class. Is it just a coincidence she is here or has Moka been forced into becoming yet another pawn for Kaname Kuran, the pure blood vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Oh Tsukune I'll miss you so much I don't know why my father wants me to go to this academy but I promise that I'll visit you whenever I can at all cost!" I say as I pull away from our bear hug with a forced smile as I look into his eyes with a glint of sadness. He gives me an apologetic look and says "No you go have fun; don't waste your time on traveling here every five minutes. Do your best in school and enjoy yourself, I...I," "COME ON KID WE GOTTA GO!" The bus drivers says startling us and so I wave back with a smile on my face and with my stuff I get on the bus and with a sigh plop down on my seat. It has been two years since I've been outside in the human world and today I will be attending a school with humans once again since a long while ago. I'm afraid they might bully me like they did when I attend this school; I'm just so different from everyone else. But there is this so called night class that has a bunch of vampires in it; but I decided to stay in the day class since I was afraid they wouldn't accept me for my frail being and human like attitude. I look out the window to see the bus driving through a deep forest for a few moments until we reach a run down town. "Why did my father want me in this town?" I say quietly to myself but I jump slightly when I hear my inner self say "Moka; I need you to be careful as this is not a very safe town dad just happened to push you into this rugged city. I'm guessing his idea was to toughen up the outside Moka. Anyways I have an uneasy feeling about this academy we're going to, keep us safe."

Her words left me confused; dad wanted to toughen me up that's silly when the rosario is taken off I can be very strong as my true self reveal itself. But I guess it is kind of hard for myself, the outer Moka, would have a hard time protecting myself and the Rosario in such a place. Sighing I look away from the window down to my suitcase which is sitting on my legs and I start drifting off into a day dream. I don't even get a second to get into the day dream when I hear the bus driver yell and the bus suddenly swerve causing a gasp to leave my lips and I stand up in worry grabbing onto the empty seat in front of me. The brakes let out a loud screech and the bus flips over to its side causing yet another gasp to leave me as I fall back into my seat and I cling onto the seat until the bus stops moving. "You need to get out of here now Moka there are level E's out there you need to run so you don't get caught up in them. They will not back down to you in this form so go!" My inner self yells at me and so I get up in a haze grabbing my bag and run to the front of the bus to find the driver unconscious with blood dripping down his face. Biting my lip I look away and look for the door and right when I see it I find three vampires standing at the door pounding on it with lust red eyes looking straight my way. In horror I run to the other end I swing open the door and bust into a sprint away from the bus into any other direction than that.

"Um excuse me do you happen to know the way to Cross Academy?" I ask the woman behind the desk; I have no clue where I am but I just need to get to the school where it is safe and sound. She looks up and our eyes meet as she says "Well I think Cross Academy is pretty close to here; probably if you head left for about half a mile you should get there." I smile and say "Thank you." Turning my back away from the desk and woman I leave the building and so just as she said; half a mile left. I couldn't help but notice the many stares I was getting from the many people just walking along the alley ways, is there something wrong with my outfit or... The academy! I approach the academy in awe at the sight of it; it's really big and pretty, there's just one problem the gates are closed how am I going to get in? I look around in confusion for a moment for a possible way to get in until I see a little box near the gates and so I approach it. Inside the box is buttons, a screen, and a larger red one with the word _call _on it. Shrugging I push the call button and right at that a ringing starts for a few moments until a cheery voice says "Hello this is Kaine Cross Headmaster of Cross Academy what can I do for you this fine day?" I hesitate before saying "Well I'm starting at this school and I'm at the gate so, my name is Moka Akashiya." The same cheery voice that belongs to the Headmaster says "Oh boy you're here Moka," the gates begin to open as he continues "I hope you enjoy your time here at Cross Academy and would you please report to my office?"

Knocking on the door Headmaster says "Come in," I open the door and I find a man sitting at the desk staring at a computer screen; he has pail blond hair that is wrapped up in a short pony tail and glasses. He looks over to me and says "Ah you must be Moka Akashiya; as you heard I'm Kaine Cross the Headmaster to this academy; I have your uniforms and room number right here." He says and puts a small stack of black uniforms along with a small piece of paper on the top; "I will get my daughter Yuki to show you to your dorm as it is getting late, YUKI!" I jump slightly at the raised yell he gave and right then a petite girl with short brown hair and brown eyes walks in with a curious look as she sees me. "Who is this Headmaster and what was it you needed?" Yuki asks now paying attention to Kaine. He says "I need you to show Ms. Akashiya to her room in the day class dorms, and make sure she is safe." She nods with a determined expression then turns to me with a smile and says "Well let's go!" I grab my stuff and at that we leave the office and head straight for the dorms.

While walking to the dorms Yuki suddenly side tracks saying "Hey you day class students shouldn't be out at this time please get back to your dorms immediately!" I look where she is directing to and I see two girls in the black uniforms standing in the grass with worried looks as they are staring at Yuki. Yuki runs over to the girls and suddenly the smell of blood fills the air causing me to stiffen and look over to the small scene; I shouldn't go over there but... "Moka," my inner voice says pushing me out of my trance and I think back to my mind "What is it?" she says "I have a bad feeling in my gut, stay high on guard I think there is some aristocrat vampires nearby and I don't know how they'll react to you." I reply "Okay I'll be safe." Lately she's been talking more to me; is it because I left the academy and now she's determined to keep our body safe or is she just bored. Shaking the thoughts from my mind I run over to Yuki and ask "What's going on?" Glancing over at one of the girls I see she has a scrape on her knee and I also notice that Yuki has a scratch on her arm, god they're both pretty tempting but I shouldn't drink blood on campus since there is a whole group of vampires at this school.

A rustle comes from the brush and out comes to guys in white uniforms which I suspect to be the night class which means their vampires; I wonder if they can tell what I am? "Oh hello Yuki, girls, and who is this beautiful young lady you have with you? Is she a new student?" He says walking over to me with a seductive expression and he slings his arm around me and uses the other to grab my chin and make my eyes meet his. "Her blood almost smells like a rose and I wonder why you smell so sweet darling?" My eyes widen as he smirks and starts to lean in and I hear my inner voice say in a stern voice "Moka!" I push away and say "Don't!" He gives me a board look than his eyes travel down to my chest where my choker necklace sits, this causes blush to slightly leak onto my cheeks. "What's on that necklace of yours sweetie?" I look in horror at him than desperately back at Yuki who goes straight into action by jumping between us and with her hunter's rod extended she says "Hanabusa you should be in class and you can't harass any day class students let alone night class, I must ask you to please leave." I am looking around nervously until I hear my inner self say "You need to get the rosario off these are pretty powerful vampires but they still aren't as strong as we are." I look down at my rosario with a nervous expression and try and pull at it once but I already know I cannot pull it off on my own. It's not like I can just yell 'Pull of my rosario Yuki' that'd make no sense what so ever.

"Hey Hanabusa look at that isn't that a rosario, I believe that's some sort of seal vampire hunters use on certain vampires. They only reason she'd have one is if she was a vampire herself." The ginger walks past Yuki and is now standing in front of me and at that I bake away slowly with a scared look until I'm backed up against a tree. He grabs the rosario causing me to flinch and he slightly tries pulling at it and it snaps off and so the transformation starts. My long hair goes from pink to silver and my eyes begin to glow bright red as my inner confidence returns to me. I look at the two boys and scowl as they decided to mess with me; with their vampire levels they should've been able to tell but I guess the seal changed that. "She's a-" the ginger starts and the blond one says "She's-" I smirk and say "You know both of you really need to learn you're place; messing with me like that was a huge mistake." The blond one which I think is called Hanabusa starts to shake a little and with a nervous expression he says in a shaky tone "I'm so sorry Miss I didn't know, we... we're both sorry we did wrong to you My Lady." My smirk widens and I say "If you ever touch me or anyone in this academy like that again punishment will be expected no matter from me or that other pure blood here." I change my attention to Yuki who has a look of confusion and surprise and she says "You're a vampire Moka, why did you hide it you're supposed to be with the Night Class!" I reply "Because I don't want to be around all these other idiotic aristocrats that barely know what they're doing and make a mess of stuff." After giving the boys one last glare I grab the rosario and put it back on the hook changing me back to my other self.

When I come back to I find the two vampires looking at me in horror and Yuki has a slight expression of betrayal; all I say is "I'm sorry." She sighs and says "Well we should get you back to Headmaster so he can get you the new correct information. When we enter the office he says "Yuki, Moka; what are you both doing back here shouldn't you be doing your buisness." With a guilty look I say "Well the thing is... I'm not exactly human; I'm a vampire." His gaze shoots from the computer to me and he says "I knew it, there was something about you that seemed un-natural; *eh-hem* sorry about that anyways it will take about a day to process your new information but for now I want Yuki to take her to Kaname so they can deal with this." Kaname I believe would be the other pure blood at this school. Once again we leave the office this time heading for the school building; that's were all the night class is. We entered a large building after walking across the courtyard and she says "Okay just down the hallway is the classroom, you going to be okay? Just the way Hanabusa and Akatsuki reacted to you worries me." With a smile I say "I'll be fine you don't have to worry!" She gives me a concerned expression and says "Well okay but I'm going to walk you in there."

I open the door and when I look in I find a group of people around my age sitting around; what worries me is I saw Hanabusa and Akatsuki but I'm sure they won't bother me... I hope. As Yuki and I enter the classroom everyone stops their fiddling around and they all look at me mixed expressions. Yuki says breaking the silence "Guys this is Moka Akashiya she is a new student for the night class; I am aware you weren't notified but that's because originally she was supposed to be in the day class. Turns out she's a vampire so she'll be in this class; please be kind to her and help her out if you can." This is so embarrassing I can't even describe it every single person has their eyes on me and it's just so uncomfortable. "Tell me Moka why are you sealing away your powers?" Kaname asks and I reply "It's just better that way." and look away from him the smile now gone. Kaname says "Well why don't you find a seat Moka as class is just starting; and Yuki you should go back to your dorm and get some rest there is no need to stress yourself over your job to much." I quickly sit in one of the front row seats and as Yuki leaves a teacher comes in and says "Welcome students to the night class; shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

The night class wasn't really what I would think of as a normal class. The teacher was sitting on top of his desk smoking a cigarette and reading a book to himself while all the students around me chatted amongst themselves. All I was left to do was twiddle my thumbs and think to myself, why exactly did father send me here if all I'll be doing is sitting in this class every night doing nothing. I know he said something about me becoming stronger but I don't see how this will help at all. I jump suddenly when I feel a hand on my shoulder, looking over I see Kaname sitting beside me with a look of pity. "Moka I must say it's been a long time, you've changed." With a deep breath I reply, "As have you, how is everyone back at your place?" He seemed to tense at my question and harshly replies, "They are all dead, except for Yuki she's just sealed off. Almost like you but she's entirely sealed off while you seem to still be part vampire." I add to that, "And I have the choice to release my full powers if needed. But Kaname, how?" With a sigh he says, "It was my uncle, Rido. He is power thirsty and greedy it figures he would do something similar to what he did that night. In attempt to kidnap my sister he murdered both my parents so I had to seal him off best I could but I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up again soon. Enough of that, how have you been spending your time?"

"Well for a little while now I've been at a school called Yokai academy. I made lots of friends and I think I might've even been falling in love but that shouldn't matter anymore, I'm here now." I reply thinking back, missing them.

We talked for awhile catching up with one another, after all we haven't seen each other for what feels like forever. One thing I never seemed to notice about him before though is how alluring his is and he's matured so much. I better not be falling for him though, he's betrothed to Yuki as that's why she was born. That's how the underground society works, I'm sure if I had an older brother I'd be doing the same.

"You know Moka the schools having a valentines day celebration where people give each other little gifts to show their affection, I'm sure you'll get plenty." Kaname says standing from his spots taking my hand gently placing a kiss on my hand and walks away. Blush tented my cheeks as I turned forward in my seat staring at the wall, well over reacting to the action. But I'm sure of one thing though he had definitely matured into a handsome man. The only other time I've reacted like this was with Tsukune, I miss him so much.

The moment the sun rose I heard girls squealing as clear as my own voice, I barely got any sleep and I have to wake up to this. With a tired moan I walk over to the window looking through the blinds finding thousands of girls, and some boys, crowded around the outside of the dorms. "What is going on?" I murmur under my breath. Oh wait Kaname said something about a Valentines Day celebration so this must be it. With a sigh I slip on my uniform heading downstairs, not exactly sure of what to expect. Almost everyone was leisurely sitting around downstairs no one really talking, I'm guessing it's because normally they'd be asleep so they might be tired, I know I'm tired.

I didn't talk much as everyone filed downstairs on their own time in uniform not saying a word, it didn't take long until everyone was here and we could go outside to greet the girls. I'm probably just going to find Yuki and talk to her since I really don't know how anything will work and since I'm a new student I probably won't even be noticed. When the gaudy doors opened the room filled with light and through the blinding light I could see what looked like thousands of students all in ordered lines behind what looked like stands, almost like a kissing booth. I found my eyes searching the open area looking for Yuki, for some reason I felt if I was with Yuki I'd be safe.

All the boys were on their own at the little booths repetitively saying 'Thank You' to whoever gave them their next treat, even though none of them would probably eat the sweets as candy isn't sweet like it is for humans. It didn't take long for me to find Yuki keeping back some of the many girls to lunge at the night class boys. "Yuki!" I call walking over with a gentle smile. "Hi Moka," she starts, struggling with the many day class girls. Giggling I ask, "Could I help you at all?" With a struggled grin she says, "No I'm fine I can handle myself." At that she is pushed of her balance and as quickly as I could I grab onto her avoiding her from falling. She gasps then glaring at the day students causing them to stop and inch back into line, a couple nervous laughs could be heard. "You okay Yuki?" I ask pulling her up to her feet. "Yeah," she replies "Thanks." For the rest of the event I silently stood beside Yuki watching the night class students accept the gifts and having small chat with the students. I look over at Yuki who was staring off in the distant and I couldn't help but think _poor Yuki doesn't have a clue about the world around her or what she really is. _

The moment I saw Kaname walking away I took a step forward saying, "Well I guess I'll go Yuki, goodbye." She smiles and waves, "Bye." and I walk behind Kaname in silence. It didn't take long for the rest of the class to follow. Yuki also gave Kaname a gift before we left, well actually her friend found it and he threw it to him. When we got to the classroom it was as if half of the night class just ventured off on their own but I have no clue where. I didn't bother to ask Kaname as I felt it would be a bother and besides one of the other students eventually asked. This class was pretty much the same as the last except this time the teacher didn't even bother to show up. I still don't quiet understand why my father wanted me to come to this school but I hope soon I will learn why I was sent here and my purpose.

**Well isn't that a crappy ending to Chp 2. ^.^ I hope not to take so long for the next Chp and stuff keep in mind this chp (and probably the last too) aren't really edited so please don't flame I'll probably read over it and stuff. Man if I was a day class student I'd probably think the whole St. Xocolatls day thing I'd think it's the most stupid thing in the world! But if I truly liked one of them I'd probably soften up to it but not admitt to it... yeah so hope you enjoyed **

**~Roxy 3**


End file.
